


Damages To My Client

by RegisteredFangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegisteredFangirl/pseuds/RegisteredFangirl
Summary: Aziraphale, now a single woman, is needing someone on her side while dealing with her divorce from Gabriel. One redheaded lawyer may be her best hope for a new life... or maybe for something more.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. The End of Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for coming in and reading my story. It's been a while since I have written anything so please be kind and feedback is appreciated. I may not be able to regularly update since I'm in nursing school but I will try my best. Thank you and have a great day!

“I’m… not sure I understand,” Zira said as she looked down at the papers in complete shock. Her husband, Gabriel, of 5 years just sat them down after dinner and brought out the paperwork. No build-up or anything.

“I think it’s quite obvious sunshine I want a divorce. Just sign the papers and we can get this moving.” Gabriel said as he leaned back into his chair. A slightly cocky smiled appeared on his slim face.  
“Yes, I see that, but why though?” Zira said as she looked up at Gabriel and felt her face fall. “I.. know we have had some tough times recently, but it seemed like it was getting better.” She said softly as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Aziraphale this has been coming on for a while now. You have fattened up recently, you are severely lacking in the bedroom. No motivation or drive anymore... it’s like you aren’t even attracted to me anymore, and to top it off you pay more attention to your books than me. When I ask you for something, I want it right then, not ‘in a moment dearest’. Also, heaven forbid you ever tried to do anything nice for me. I’m the one bringing home all the money and you just sit on your fat arse all day and read your stupid books. Surprised that you haven’t grown into your chair with how much you sit in it.” Gabriel stated with a low growl in the back of his throat.  
Zira froze up and felt the heat rush into her creamy cheeks. When Gabriel was mad he gets very... loud and it is usually very much directed at her.  
“I’m sorry Gabriel.. my books are my life, but I didn’t mean for them to get in the way of our marriage. Please I can try harder.” She muttered.

“Speak up Aziraphale! I hate when you mutter!” Gabriel shouted as he stood up in rage. “If you are going to say something say it loud enough where I can fucking hear you.”  
Aziraphale whimpered quietly and flinched back. She was always ready for the day that Gabriel turned violent against her, but she always prayed that it would never come to that.

Gabriel just huffed and gave her a pointed look. “Sign the damn papers and then get out.” He demanded. He tossed her a pen and waited with arms crossed over his chest. Zira nodded wordlessly and signed her names on the lines that were pointed out this little side tabs. She initialed everything and soon got up to go pack up her belongings.  
Zira made it to the bedroom before she began to cry. She couldn’t tell if it was in relief or heartbreak. She curled herself into a small heap on the floor and let out all the emotions for the past 5 years that were building up. She wanted to cry, scream, and maybe curse but she kept herself silent in case Gabriel would come in and yell at her some more about making noise. 

Yes, she did love Gabriel at the beginning of their marriage, everything was fine then. Then Gabriel took up a new job in London and that’s when the trouble began. He began to stay later and later at his job and came home more upset at the lack of anything being done around the house since he had a housewife. The rumor was that he was sleeping with his secretary anyway, but still came home sometimes and demanded she be ‘a good wife.’

Not that Aziraphale did nothing at all. She cooked and cleaned to the best of her ability and tolerance, but most of her time she was either restoring or reading in her private library. A gift from Gabriel when they first moved in but now it was her haven when she needed time away from him and his harsh words.  
Looking around the modernly styled room Zira headed for the walk-in closet and grabbed a trunk for her clothing, bathroom essentials, and some of her book collection. She grabbed some skits, a dress or two, some jumpers, socks, underwear, and bras before quickly moving to the bathroom for her belongings.

Zira looked up in the mirror and sighed as she begged herself not to cry again. Once everything was gathered, she moved quietly out of the room and into the library. She looked around to find her most precious books. ‘Only 2… I don’t have much more room in the trunk.’ Zira thought as she grabbed a book of sonnets by William Shakespeare and a copy of Jane Eyre. She sighed as she wished she could take more but there would be more time for that afterward.

Stepping out into the living room she saw Gabriel scrolling away on his phone. He never once looked up at her when she passed by. She headed to the door and gave one last look to him.  
“Zira.” He said as he looked over to her. “Yes?” “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out fatty.”  
Aziraphale was appalled and his words cut her so deeply. She practically ran out the door after she heard him chuckling to himself.

Down to the street level of London, she went. She had some cash and a card in her wallet, but she figured the card was useless now that she signed the divorce papers.  
She had nowhere to go honestly, all of her family was gone or elsewhere in the country. Zira looked towards the sky and closed her eyes more a moment asking someone for a small miracle. Soon after it began to rain.  
‘Perfect weather for me.’ Zira thought as she looked around and slowly began to wander into the city to find somewhere to stay for the night.


	2. A Small Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira finds herself in the right place at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving kudos! I can't even begin to describe how good it feels to be back writing and with so much positive feedback. I will let you know updates are going to be sporadic but hang in there with me. Thank you again

The rain continued to pour as the lovely woman walked down the street in defeat. No home to go back to, no library to snuggle up in. Just her and the quiet streets of London.  
People hurried by Zira with umbrellas and raincoats, not even making eye contact with the poor wet girl. She sighed to herself and thought about going to a police station to get directions to the nearest homeless shelter. 

She shuddered as the cold drops began to touch her warm skin. She looked around at an intersection and couldn’t remember which way the station was. ‘Was it left? Or right?’ Zira thought to herself before she was bumped from behind.

“Oh, my goodness! Forgive me, dearie, I didn’t see you there.” The older woman said as she looked over Zira. “You are soaked to the bone. Poor thing.” Soon an umbrella was put over Zira and the other woman cuddled close.

“I’m alright but thank you for sharing. It is rather cold rain.” Zira said as she looked at the woman. Red hair a little damp from the rain, a coat more fit for the ’70s than modern times, and stylish boots was all that could be seen by Zira. 

“It is. Are you alright dearest? You’ll check a cold in this weather.” The woman tutted as she began them both forward. “Oh um… not really. I was… just kicked out of my home by my soon to be ex-husband.” Zira said as she followed along, not wanting to be put back out into the rain.

“How dreadful! My dear if I may please allow me to invite you to my home. I’ll get your clothes dry and a warm place to stay for tonight.” The woman smiled with her red painted lips.

“Oh... oh you are too kind madame, but I couldn’t possibly…” Zira began before she was gently hushed by the woman. “I insist love.” She said softly and without room to argue. 

Zira felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and she just smiled and nodded. The elder chuckled softly and kept close to the girl and lead them to her humble home.  
After another few intersections and a small alleyway were crossed, they were at the door of a cute little building. Zira held the umbrella as the woman opened the door and went inside.

Zira shook out the rain and closed it before entering as well. It was a small hallway that had a set of stairs leading up to another floor. ‘Apartments maybe?’ Zira thought as she continued to the door where Tracy was. Once inside the flat, she laid the umbrella by the door and set down her bag as well. She took off her shoes as well and stayed closer to the door. The woman ushered her in with a hand gesture. Zira followed her into a small kitchen and nook area.

“Sit dearest. I’ll make you some tea.” “Thank you, miss.” Zira said back softly as she sat down at a round table.

“You can call me Tracy love.” Tracy smiled and turned on the burner “My name is Zira.” Zira said back to her.

“Well, that’s a lovely name for such a lovely girl.” Tracy said as she winked at the blonde. Zira blushed and giggled softly. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and began to look around.

It was a rather comfy area, small in size but cozy, nonetheless. A stove, refrigerator, and cabinets make up the kitchen while a round wooden table and 4 chairs make up the nook. Both were a soft yellow color and the floors were more of a darker brown possibly stained that way to complement the yellow. There is a bay window that looks out into the road, it was decorated with some stuffed pillows and a plant. Zira smiled and somehow immediately felt like she was home.

The kettle whistled which brought back Zira’s attention to the kitchen. Tracy had two mugs and poured the hot water in and brought them over to the table.  
“Thank you again, Tracy. I can’t even begin to describe my gratitude for you.” Zira said as she took the mug and let her tea steep.

“It’s no problem love. I know what it’s like being thrown out and all alone and believe me I never want to see anyone else go through that.” Tracy said as looked at Zira and took her hand gently.  
Zira set down the mug and put her hand on top of Tracy’s. “You are an angel Ms. Tracy.” “No darling with your whiteish blonde hair and blue eyes you are the angel around here. I’m just a woman with a big heart.” Zira blushed again before patting her hand and going back to her tea. Her hands probably didn’t feel good as cold as they were, but Tracy didn’t seem to mind. Tracy pulled back as well and began with her tea.

They sat in silence for a while before the door opened again. “Woman!” A man’s voice called out.  
“In here Mr. Shadwell,” Tracy called back. “Don’t worry about Mr. Shadwell dearie he is more bark than bite. He won’t go making trouble.” 

“Ah I see you brought home another one, and that is Sergeant thank you.” Sergeant Shadwell commented as he came into the kitchen.  
“Sorry love. She was out in the cold rain without an umbrella and a place to stay. She is staying here for however long she pleases.” Tracy said. Shadwell looked at Tracy then Zira then back to Tracy before shrugging and pouring some tea for himself.

“Please Tracy I don’t want to overstay. You have already been very kind to me.” Zira said as she looked at Tracy. “Nonsense dove. I won’t hear it. Now clothes in the wash and a hot bath for you before tucking in for the night. I’ll show you upstairs.” 

Zira nodded and finished her tea before following the lady up to the next floor where the doors were.

“Now this is an extra apartment that came with the building. We can set up a cot for tonight and then go out for a bed tomorrow. I’ll bring you some linens and there is a bath already set up in the flat.” Tracy said as she opened the door with a key.

The flat was small but seemed spacious with no furniture in it. There was a hallway leading to the bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. Zira looked around and saw the bathroom and smiled as the tub. A hot bath sounded wonderful after a long day. 

“Do you need any help with the cot or laundry?” Zira asked.  
“Heavens no. I’ll have Mr. Shadwell take care of the cot and I’ll do the laundry. Now I’ll grab some towels before you pop in.” Tracy smiled before heading out.

Zira sat down on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. ‘Whoever is listening… Thank you. Maybe… things will turn around for me.’ She thought as a glimmer of hope began to grow in her chest.


	3. Zira Meets Her Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy talks with Zira and gets her to see an old friend of hers. Once meeting something, is about to change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh this is it lads! The first meeting! Thank you again for all the support and love you guys are showing to this fic. Hopefully, this chapter gets things rolling for the rest of the story. Also, images will be linked below, because Crowley's dress needs to be seen rather than described.

It had been less than a month since Zira moved into the apartment Tracy had graciously given her. She knew she needed to get some money soon to pay her back, but the biggest concern of Zira’s was her library collection at Gabriel’s house.

She had spent years with her father collecting books, whether they be rare or even first edition. Zira was proud of her collection, and it gave her a sense of closeness since her father passed away a few years ago. She could still remember her first rare book find; her father had been so proud of her and even let Zira restore it herself under his watch.  
Zira just wasn’t comfortable going back to that house without someone there with her. She knew that Gabriel would either screw her over or even refuse to let her in. ‘Bastard.’ She thought to herself. Knowing Gabriel, he already had a lawyer and was ready to put her through the wringer in divorce court. 

There was a knock on the door and a happy-faced Tracy came in. “Hello, dearie. Care for some tea and biscuits?”   
“You are too kind, Tracy, but yes, please.” Zira smiled as she got up from the little chair; she was relaxing in. Zira took the cups and biscuit plate while Tracy had the kettle.

Tea was poured, and Zira started to munch on a biscuit when Tracy spoke up. “Dear… I know it has been hard for you recently, but I know someone who can help. She is a fabulous lawyer and would probably be willing to take on your case against that awful ex of yours. A real top-notch woman who can go toe to toe with even the biggest of ballsy men.” 

Zira laughed and sipped her tea. She could find some money someplace if she had to, lawyers were expensive, and that is something that was honestly keeping her from reaching out earlier. She nodded and trusted Tracy. “Alright. I will meet with her since she is so highly recommended.”

“Perfect. I’ll call the firm and get an appointment for tomorrow around 11. Afterward, we can go get some lunch.” Tracy smiled before she sipped her tea.   
“Hopefully, I packed something nicer to wear,” Zira said softly, more to herself than Tracy. The older woman just frowned a little and nodded back. She wished she could help more, but she had a life to keep up as well. 

Tea was finished soon after, Zira thanked her friend and was given a soft smile in return. Tracy really did like Zira and wished her the best, but for now, she went to make a call. 

“Crowley here.” The voice on the phone answered. 

“Hello Antonia, it’s been a while,” Tracy said back with a smile in her voice. 

“Well, well, Madame Tracy. It has been a long time indeed. What can I do for you on this lovely day? Please don’t tell me it’s a murder charge…” Crowley sighed.  
“No, nothing like that dearest. I’m past those days, no what I called for is a meeting with you tomorrow around 11. I have a lovely lady here who is in some serious need of your help.” Tracy said before she began into Zira’s story.

By the end of the story, Tracy swore she could hear something snap in Crowley’s hand. “Bring her here at 11.”   
“Thank you, dearie. I knew I could count on you.” Tracy said before bidding farewell and hung up. She sighed happily and knew one of two things was about to happen. Both for the better. She did always have a knack for these things, after all.

Zira woke up the next morning and prepared for the meeting. She had showered, curled her hair, and applied some light makeup Tracy had given her since it wasn’t her shade. Clothing was put on, and Zira checked herself out in the bathroom mirror. She looked fine, but she felt underdressed. Her soft brown skirt, pale blue button-up, beige 3/4in sleeved cardigan, and tartan bowtie just didn’t seem to feel right today.  
A knock interrupted Zira’s thoughts, and she stepped out to put on her Oxfords. “Come in.” She announced.

Tracy came in with a dark purple a-line dress with a smart belt in the middle. Her curls were flawless and makeup gentle and natural. “Ready, my dear?”   
Zira nodded and grabbed her paperwork and glasses case just in case she needed to read any paperwork. “You look lovely, Tracy.” She smiled before heading out the door with the older woman.  
“As do you poppet,” Tracy said before she hailed a cab. 

It wasn’t more than a 20-minute ride over the firm, and Zira was getting a little on edge. “Do you think that… this lawyer will even look at me the way I’m dressed. With how the building looks… I feel so out of place.” Zira said as she got out of the cab.  
“Believe me, dear… She won’t think of you any less just because of what you are wearing. She is a woman who is good at sensing the character of a person. She will probably be calling you an angel by the time you leave her office.” Tracy smiled.  
Zira blushed a little and was happy that Tracy believed in this woman so much but couldn’t help but feel nervous, nonetheless. The women entered the reception area, and Zira had to stop herself from gasping a little. 

The area was spacious with a modern design—white walls with slate grey flooring. A desk with some wood accents in the front was the focal point besides the chairs and couches past the counter. A young lady, tan skin with black hair tied in a bun, sat at the front desk. The sign behind her read The Law Offices of Morningstar, Apollyon, and Crowley. 

“Hello. My name is Anathema. How can I help you ladies today?” She smiled.   
“Dear, we have an appointment at 11 with Ms. Crowley,” Tracy said. Anathema nodded and checked her computer. She looked up at Zira and smiled. “Love the bowtie. Very retro.”   
“Thank you. It was my father’s.” Zira answered back. Anathema nodded and checked them in.   
“Well, you ladies are set. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, water?”   
“Nothing for us, thank you.” Tracy smiled before leading Zira over to the chairs and couches. Zira took a set and smoothed out her skirt. She looked around and saw some glass offices just past a small white wall.   
“It feels… sterile in here.” Zira mentioned offhandedly. Tracy chuckled and agreed. 

They didn’t wait long before the clicking of heels headed towards them. Zira looked up and felt her heart shoot up into her throat. Coming towards the room was a vision in black.  
Black, almost skintight dress, black stockings underneath, a gold snake necklace dangling by a small chain, and red bottom stilettos completed the vision walking towards Zira. She looked at the woman’s face and saw almost golden eyes, long red flowing hair, and lips painted red before showing off bright white teeth in a smile.

Now Zira was never completely straight mind you. She was always appreciative but jealous of the hourglass feminine figure she could never obtain. A floating thought here or there about being with a woman was still in the back of Zira’s mind, though she never acted on it before. Appearances to keep up, of course, for her family.

“Hello, Tracy. Always a pleasure to see you.” Crowley greeted the older woman with a handshake and then a hug. Tracy laughed and was the one to initiate the hug.   
“Dear, you are still as radiant as ever. This is your client Zira.” Tracy said after she pulled back.  
“Zira Fell. A pleasure to meet you.” Zira said as she stood up abruptly and tried not to blush as the gaze of the woman fell onto her. “Antonia Crowley lovely to meet you as well. Now let’s head to my office and discuss your case.”

Zira nodded and grabbed her things. Tracy sat back down and got her phone out. “I’ll be here, dear, when you come out.”   
Following the redhead to a corner office, Zira let in first before Crowley came in behind her and closed the door. A full oak desk was sitting perpendicular to the large window that let the light into the office. Bookcases filled with judicial literature lined the wall behind the desk, and between them was a picture of an angel and a demon locked in combat. Zira flushed a little when she saw the painting. ‘That most certainly does not look like combat.’ Zira thought.

“Now, Ms. Fell, Tracy has told me some of your story, but I would like to hear it from you if that is alright?”   
“Oh… um… yes, of course. About three weeks ago my soon to be ex-husband Gabriel came in with divorce papers, I signed them, and then was promptly kicked out of the home we shared for three years.” Zira said as she tried not to remember the harsh words that came from Gabriel.

“Hmm. Well, that was the short version I’m guessing.” Crowley said as she began to take some notes.  
“Yes. There isn’t much more to tell honestly. Mrs. Crowley…” Zira began. “Miss. I’m not married… unless you count to my job.” Crowley said with a small laugh. Zira chuckled as well and couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to explain everything in great detail. Hopefully, she could contain herself in front of the lawyer.

“Do you still have any property left at the home? Have you tried to contact your ex-husband?” Crowley asked as she looked at the blonde again.  
“Yes, I do—quite a lot. I did try to contact him about two weeks ago with Ms. Tracy’s phone but never got a response back. I left the number and everything, but he probably didn’t want to answer back… or maybe he forgot.” Zira said a little anxiously. Crowley noted to herself about the shaking she saw in Zira’s hands. She growled internally and would make this wanker pay.

“Ms. Fell. Zira, if I may, I already decided yesterday after talking to Tracy that I was going to take your case. Divorce is a specialty of mine, and I want to make sure that you get everything back that rightfully belongs to you. Also, make sure that your ex doesn’t try and screw you over in court. All of this will be pro bono.” Crowley said with a sweet smile.

“Pro bono?” Zira asked. “Free of charge,” Crowley answered back.

“Oh. Oh! Ms. Crowley, I couldn’t possibly… Please, there must be something…” Zira began before getting a little overwhelmed and tongue-tied.   
“I owe Tracy a favor or two from way back, and besides, we girls have to stick together, right?” Crowley smiled before getting up and sitting next to Zira in the chair facing her desk. She took her hand and patted it gently. The soothing gesture and movement of Crowley’s hand against Zira’s was more than enough to calm down the blonde.

“Was he abusive?” Crowley asked quietly. Zira looked up at her, and tears welled up in her eyes. All she could do was nod and brought her hand back into her lap.   
“Verbally, emotionally, and mentally. I was always worried it would go the one step further.” Zira said very quietly, Crowley had to lean in to hear the woman. Crowley felt her heart ache for the sweet blonde girl. 

“You don’t deserve that, Zira. No one does. I promise that with all my power and knowledge that I will win your case. You will never have to see him again after this... unless you want an alimony check every month delivered by hand.” Crowley smirked. Zira just laughed and wiped away a tear. “You are too kind, Ms. Crowley.”

“Please, just call me Crowley.” The red smiled. “You can just call me Zira then.” The blonde said back.  
‘More like angel.’ Crowley thought and stood back up. “Let me start getting a case file together, and I’ll give Tracy a ring if I need something. Also, you are more than welcome to come by anytime if you have questions or need something.” 

“Thank you, Crowley. I can’t even begin to describe my gratitude for everything.” Zira said as she stood up as well. Crowley just smiled and shrugged. “It’s what I do. Let me walk you back to the lobby.”  
Zira nodded, and they made their way back, and Tracy smiled as she looked up from her phone.  
“Everything go, alright?” She asked. “Yep, everything is set to get started. Call me if you need anything, Zira or Tracy. I’ll be in touch as well.” Crowley said before getting another hug from Tracy and a sweet smile from Zira.  
The ladies left for lunch, and Crowley felt her knees go weak. 

‘Oh… God, I am in trouble now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reception area: bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=5736CC818251B5E2BFD54CB8C2E6A87C796FE2DB&thid=OIP.ed1HBmkGvUkSQuIvWuAzjQHaE8&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2
> 
> Crowley's Dress (minus the gloves and necklace): http://fashiongum.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Black-Office-Wear-For-Ladies-Business-Attire-14.jpg
> 
> Also Apollyon is another name for Beelzebub... just in case people were confused


	4. Update!

Sorry for the lack of story my lovelies! Finals online killed me and my creativity but I'm done with my first semester of nursing school and I'm off for the summer. 

So thank you for all the love and support. I'll hopefully be posting more here in the next week or so. Thank you for the understanding


	5. Something's Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with her lawyer, Crowley, Zira is feeling a little more optimistic about her situation, but something more wicked is beginning to brew behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again lovelies! Thank you again for being so patient with this story and with me. You all are the reason I keep this going. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it is a little shorter than normal, if anyone finds mistakes I do apologize.

Crowley returned to her office and sighed deeply. That perfect vision of a woman that just came into her office. Completely her type. Bright, beautiful, shy but with a sweeter side that was just under the surface. 

‘Damn why does she have to be so... so… bloody beautiful. Platinum blonde hair, those almost stormy blue eyes, cute pink cheeks, that bloody stupid tartan bowtie that is so out of fashion, but so fitting for her. Ugh I’ll go crazy if I keep it up like this. Focus Crowley… She is just a client. A straight, male loving client who needs you and you have to spend time with her to build a case and DAMN it all…’ 

Crowley growled to herself and heard a knock on her glass door. She looked up and saw one of the partners. Beatrice Apollyon, or Bee for short, the shorter dark-haired lawyer came in and smirked.  
“Just saw that client leaving your office. You must have such a crush already. She seems right up your alley.” They teased. Crowley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. Just another client who is needing my help. Nothing more.” Crowley said unconvincingly. Bee arched their eyebrow and hummed. “What’s the case?”   
“Divorce. The husband sprung it on her and threw her out a few weeks ago. Could get rather nasty if the husband is anything to go by.” Crowley said as she sat back at her desk and moved her mouse to wake her computer up.

“Well now. Sounds like an easy case for you. A simple give back the valuables and part ways deal.” Bee said as they sat across from Crowley.  
“Probably will be depending on the circumstances but the ex sounds like a real cock and will put up a fight.”  
Crowley gently played with her snake necklace and looked at her colleague. “Something feels wrong about this Bee. I just cannot see it yet. This guy sounds controlling and manipulative. Why let her go when he could have just kept Zira around and kept the control?” 

“If anyone can bring some justice to this woman it is you, Crowley. You are our best when it comes to divorce proceedings.” Bee uttered mostly to themself, but Crowley heard regardless. 

“Bee if I hadn’t known you for so long, I would have said that you were proud of me or something.” The redhead teased. Bee rolled their eyes and buzzed out of Crowley’s office. Crowley just chuckled to herself and got back to the computer and opened a document to begin her case for Zira.

In a small café the girls were enjoying a light lunch and some delicious pastries. Zira was almost lost in a dream-like state. She could not stop thinking about the absolutely gorgeous lawyer. She sighed and stirred her tea absentmindedly before a small laugh caught her attention again. Zira looked up to see Tracy smirking into her cup.

“I’m sorry Tracy. Did you say something funny?” Zira asked. “No dearest just thinking to myself mostly. Nothing to fret over.” Tracy came back and said with a sweet smile.   
“Oh… Well, thank you again for lunch, and for everything else honestly. I think I would have been worse off if we had not run into each other.” Zira said as she set her mug down. She kept thinking of ways to thank Tracy and Mr. Shadwell but kept second-guessing herself. 

‘Gabriel was always the people person… Oh bugger all I can’t start thinking about him again.’ Zira sighed again and looked out the window to the gray skies of London. Her mood suddenly dropped and so did her spirits. She had faith in Ms. Crowley, but she feared something happening and her entire life’s work being either stolen from her or ripped away by that dastardly man she once adored.

Tracy sensed the shift in Zira and took her hand gently. “It’ll be alright love. Crowley is the best in the business when it comes to things like this. She won’t rest if she is on the job or settle for anything less than the best for her client. She will not deal with nonsense from that horrid man or any lawyer he may hire. Tough as nails she is.” Tracy praised. 

Zira smiled softly and felt a little better by her words. Something she needed was to remain a little optimistic about her situation. Negativity would do nothing for Zira besides put her down. “You’re right Tracy. Even with just one meeting I know I can trust Ms. Crowley with my case.”   
“There’s a girl. Now c’mon let’s head home. Mr. Shadwell should be back from… wherever he goes. Probably something with his little friends.” Tracy said as she got up. Zira nodded and cleaned up the table a little before heading out the older woman.

Once returning home Mr. Shadwell shouted for Zira. “Message on the machine for you lassie.” Zira thanked him and picked up the phone before her entire being stopped instantly.

‘Zira… I hope you get this message and can call me back soon. Darling I think I was a little hasty with this divorce business. Maybe we can meet up again and talk. Can we meet at home? Call me back soon. Bye honey.’

Zira felt the air leave her body and a chill ran down her spine. He was apologizing… Gabriel Hamilton was apologizing to her of all people. The phone was clenched inside Zira’s hand and she felt a few fat tears roll down her cheeks.  
‘This… This is not right. He is planning something. I know him. He does not apologize to anyone about anything. Should… Should I call Crowley? Have her come with me? Do I need a lawyer for a private conversation? Should I record it?’ Zira thought before she began to spiral down.

Tracy came over and took the phone and put it back. She took Zira gently by the shoulders and led her upstairs. Tracy sat Zira down on the small loveseat and took her hands into hers.  
“Love.. Zira… Was it him?” Tracy said softly. Zira just nodded and felt something coming up to her throat. Closing it off from speaking. Zira just huffed out a breath before she began to sob. Tracy pulled her close and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“You don’t have to see him. I could take Mr. Shadwell with me… could have a go at him.” Tracy said honestly. Zira shook her head and she didn’t know what to do. She felt the panic, pain, fear, and loneliness of three years consume her and all she could do was cry against the woman.  
Tracy nodded and kept quiet as the girl let it all out. She did not know everything about their relationship, but it was not one she wanted Zira to fall back into. Tracy promised herself that she would call Crowley and have her come over and see what the next steps would be to handle this, but for now she had a girl to comfort.

What felt like hours to Zira, she finally cried all she could, and her head was pounding. She pulled back and looked at Tracy. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” She whispered before she began to wipe her eyes.   
Tracy handed her a handkerchief and hushed her gently. “Nothing to be sorry about Zira. You have dealt with so much for so long. Bottling it all up is never good for anyone. I’m only glad I was here to comfort you love.” The elder spoke softly and Zira appreciated it immensely. The pounding was only getting worse.

“I think I’ll have a lie down now.” Zira murmured before getting up slowly. Tracy had a hand on her back and helped her to the bedroom. Shoes and bowtie were removed before Zira climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up. Tracy went to grab something for the headache and a glass of water.

She left the poor girl to sleep off her outburst and sighed. Her heart broke for the blonde. ‘My poor girl. So young and yet hurt so deep.’   
Tracy decided against calling Crowley, it was going to be Zira’s decision ultimately and she wanted Zira to be the one to decide. Mr. Shadwell took the chair near Tracy and looked up from his cup of tea.

“Am I needing to get my army together?” The man asked. “Not at all Mr. Shadwell. Zira needs to take the right route for her own safety and wellbeing. We should not interfere if we have a choice. Only guide her if need be. That poor girl needs something or someone…” Tracy started but soon cut herself off.   
Mr. Shadwell just nodded and went back to his tea. He knew that Tracy would do the right thing and he would follow his woman wherever she led them. He may be a Sergeant but she was Captain of this house.


	6. The Culmination of Days Building To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is happening today... What will happen when old flames meet up again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter does have abuse in there is a MAJOR trigger warning. There is a line showing when it starts and there are some mentions throughout the chapter after the event happens. I do apologize profusely if this is a little much for some people, but I thank you for reading and sticking with me. My new Beta has a different schedule than I so we are trying to coordinate as best as we can.
> 
> I love you all and enjoy!

Zira woke late into the night. Her head was pounding, and the bedroom was silent, which helped ease the tension slightly. She sat up and looked over to the water and aspirin that Tracy had left. She thanked the stars for that woman and took the medication before drinking the entire glass slowly.

Her hands were shaking as she held the empty cup and every emotion began to rear their ugly head again. Guilt, fear, distress, and everything that was building inside of Zira threatened to come out as tears again. She took in a deep breath and held the tears at bay. Setting down the glass Zira hugged her knees to her chest and began to have a long think.  
Gabriel had called, wanted to see her again, thought maybe he was too hasty with everything.

‘No! He would never think that! He might just be using me… Would not be the first time, but what if he wants to get back together. Can I really bring myself back to that?’ Zira thought as she looked out the window and saw the moon shining down.

Some of the light was cascaded by the curtains but she could see most of the full moon. Zira was once a religious woman, family to please and all that, but she did keep some of her faith in a higher power. She closed her eyes and begged for guidance. Wisdom for her situation, something to heal the hurt in her life, possibly someone or something to save her completely.  
Nothing answered her pleas and she once again felt the crippling loneliness that was building during her marriage to Gabriel. She wiped at her eyes that once again clouded over with tears and hugged her knees tighter.

‘Maybe I should call Crowley? She could be helpful in talking with Gabriel… Or he may get mad about me hiring someone and he would throw us out again. I… I should go alone. Talk it out with Gabriel… Maybe he will be kind enough to let me take some of my books back with me.’ Zira thought optimistically. She perked up a little and went to find the landline that Tracy had put in the flat for her. Dialing the number from memory she waited until someone picked up.

“This is Gabriel.” “Hello, Gabriel… It’s me Zira.” She greeted the man with a warm tone.

“Hello, Zira. Thank you for getting back with me so quickly. How have you been?” Gabriel asked with a honey-sweet voice. Zira felt something shift in her chest but chose to ignore it.

“Honestly, I have been better, but circumstances being what they are I can not complain. How have you been?”  
“Pretty good, just busy with work and everything else. Been pretty lonely in the apartment as well.” Gabriel said as he sat down on the couch in his own flat.

“Oh… Well…” Zira started but was soon interrupted. “Darling I know what you are going to say, and I am terribly sorry for everything. It has been such a mess without you around. Honey, when could we meet up? I want to see you again.”

The shift in Zira’s chest was back again and made breathing almost painful with how tight everything was. Zira put a hand over her heart and begged it to slow down. Nothing was happening but the panic was building. “I’m free tomorrow if you are. Say around 4 o’clock?” Zira said as the words finally came out. “That sounds perfect sweetheart. I’ll be home by then and we can talk about us.”  
“Right. Until then Gabriel.” Zira said and Gabriel bided goodbye as well before hanging up. The pain in Zira’s chest released and she took a few deep breaths. She put the phone onto the receiver and gripped her hands together to stop the shaking.

Zira hadn’t had a panic attack in a long time, but she knew the signs and began to deep breathe and slowly count backward from 1000. It was an old trick her father taught her when she was a young teenager. Finally, the shaking stopped, and Zira got up and went to take a bath.

She felt dirty for some reason like she was doing something wrong behind someone’s back. She disrobed and sank into the soothing warm water. Sitting there gave Zira time to think, but she did not want to think about Gabriel or their upcoming talk… No, her mind began to wander back to the gorgeous woman she met yesterday.

Antonia Crowley, the most beautiful woman Zira had ever laid eyes on. Flowing red locks, those ruby red lips that smiled at her almost fondly. ‘Get a grip Zira. She is not interested in you. You are her client. She is… probably straight anyway. Even if there was a slim chance, she was something other than straight she would not even look at you that way. Too… soft for her. She probably has plenty of suitors to choose from… All better than me.’ Zira just sighed and pushed the woman from her mind and sank under the water. 

***** TW starts now********  
The morning of the meeting Zira felt herself spiraling with emotions. She knew she needed to speak with Gabriel but bringing someone would possibly shut him down. He never did like to be outnumbered in a room. Tracy noticed the skittishness from Zira and offered her some tea and an ear to listen.

“It’s nothing Tracy. Just… feeling overwhelmed with everything coming up. I’m hoping Ms. Crowley can help me… even if it is just a little bit.” Zira said as she was almost believing her own lies.

“She will Zira. She is one of the best after all. Now hopefully we can get that Gabriel man to meet with you and Crowley to discuss things. No need to draw them out ay?” Tracy said as she stirred her tea. Zira felt herself stiffen and she tried to relax into the worn chair. She still had hours left until the meeting, but it felt as if time had slowed to a crawl. Zira told herself that she needed a distraction and reading was always her answer.

“Think I’ll take this with me. I am heading upstairs to read some in the sun. Might help with the nerves.” Zira said as she got up. Tracy nodded and watched her leave.  
Hours passed and Zira had reread her book twice before it was time to be heading out to see Gabriel. She dressed in her usual blouse, skirt, and cardigan before heading down to the lower floor. Tracy was stirring something in the kitchen when she saw Zira’s blonde hair. “Love?” She called out.

“Just popping out for a little while Tracy. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Zira hoped as she smiled at the elder. Tracy smiled back and nodded. A lump wormed its’ way into Tracy’s throat, and she began to pray for Zira. She was tempted to call Crowley, but she was unsure about where her dove was going.  
‘Please… If you can hear me… Watch over Zira.’ Tracy pleaded with her head bowed.

Zira was promptly on time for her meeting with Gabriel. Looking at the white door of her former home she raised a hand and knocked. She could hear footsteps and then the click of the locking opening. Gabriel smiled and stepped aside to let Zira in. 

“Thank you, Gabriel.” She said softly. Her body once again returning to the rules of the house the moment she stepped in.  
Gabriel brought them to the living room and gestured Zira to sit while he grabbed them a drink. Doing as she was told she sat and waited patiently. Her body was screaming at her to be still and silent, but her mind was telling her to run. To call Tracy, Shadwell, even Crowley for help. She was way over her head.

Gabriel returned with two glasses of wine and sat next to Zira before offering her the glass. Zira accepted and thanked him in a hushed tone before taking a small sip.

“So… you wanted to speak with me?” Zira started as she looked at her ex-husband. Gabriel took a sip as well and cleared his throat.  
“Yes… Zira… darling, I have been thinking about this so much recently, and I think maybe I was wrong to throw this... wrench into our relationship. I mean we were so good together Zira. Don’t you think so sweetheart?” Gabriel said sweetly. The tone made Zira sick to her stomach. She knew Gabriel was lying but what do you say? What do you do?

Zira was frozen in her place before Gabriel gently began to run a knuckle over Zira’s clothed arm. “Zira honey… Maybe we can work this out. Like you said before.”

“Can we really work this out?” Zira asked. “We were not in the healthiest of relationships before and you were pretty hasty with the divorce papers.” She said back. Gabriel scoffed at her and took another sip of wine.  
“We were fine Zira. You had your books and I had work.” He said after swallowing. “Yes, but we barely talked, or even got along,” Zira said back. 

Gabriel looked at her and was beginning to see red. He had to take a breath and bring himself back.  
“You’re right. We weren’t the best dating or even married, maybe separating is the best course of action for us.” Gabriel said sweetly. Zira nodded and took a small sip of her own wine. There was a long silence that filled the room and Zira felt the panic begin to rise again in her throat. After another sip, she looked at Gabriel again.

“If… If I may… I would like to take some of my possessions back to the place I am staying.” Zira said as she worked up the courage to ask. “Like what?” Gabriel snapped. Zira flinched and looked away. “Just some more clothes, a few trinkets, and books from my collection.” 

“Zira, do you really have the space for your books? I can keep them here until we meet up with lawyers or something.” Gabriel said as he looked away. “I have some space in the flat I am residing at and I could always put some in storage for a small amount of time,” Zira said as before Gabriel looked at her. 

“No Zira. I will keep the books here.” He said sternly and put a hand onto Zira’s shoulder. Zira looked at Gabriel and then to his hand and then back to his face. Her heart was beating swiftly in her chest and she mustered up all her strength and courage.

“No…” She whispered out. Gabriel looked shocked for a moment before he pulled his hand back and took a long drink of his wine. Zira took her hands and clasped them tightly into her lap. She looked down for a moment before she heard Gabriel sigh.

“Well… well… A little freedom and she can say no huh?” He said before standing up and putting his hands into his pockets. Zira followed him with her eyes and tried not to shake or cry.  
“My my… sweet… compliant… stupid Zira Fell. How you managed in the world is beyond me really. I mean seriously. I am trying to say I made a mistake, and this is what I get. A fucking no. So meekly spoken I almost thought a damn mouse had said it for you. Knowing you, probably did you worthless dumb bitch.” Gabriel almost snarled.

Zira looked away and brought her head down as a sign of submission, in the past, it usually brought Gabriel’s anger down a little.

“Oh no, you spineless little shit you look at me when I am talking. You are really such a waste of space you know that? I mean I did everything for you and for what? Nothing! I had women flinging themselves onto me and I fucking settled for you. I could have had it all, but you were the one spot that I could never remove. I thought if I could have you and you could love me enough that it would all change, but no... You had to go a ruin everything. Didn’t you?!” Gabriel started to shout. Zira was taken back at his language and fury, but she was too shaken to move.

Gabriel moved back and drank the rest of the wine before holding the glass in his hand for a moment. He looked at the terrified girl and scrunched his face in anger. He threw the glass past Zira’s head and it shattered against the wall. Zira gasped and placed a hand over her mouth to stop a scream from coming out. Gabriel stalked over to her and stood tall in front of her. Zira moved away from him, but he grasped her arms and pulled her up to him. Gabriel soon did the unthinkable to Zira… he slapped her across the cheek.

“You are such a gullible fool it is not even funny. Thinking that you could ever… open a stupid bookshop. You are way too dumb for that. You will never be like your father and I hope he is rolling in his grave at the thought of you as his daughter.” Gabriel breathed into Zira’s ear. Zira felt so empty and so worthless, she began to cry silent tears. Gabriel forced Zira back on the couch and she began to shake. She brought a hand and felt the heat and sting from the slap.

“Now… listen to me Zira. We can’t have you taking all those books huh. You don’t have the space for them and let’s face it you don’t have the capacity to run a bookshop, right? So, let me have the books, let me hold onto them for a while yes?” Gabriel said before he smiled a fake cheery smile at the poor blonde. Zira just nodded yes as she tried not to look him in the eyes. Gabriel frowned and muttered for her to get the hell out before grabbing her glass of wine. Zira jumped up and ran from the flat.

Gabriel smirked to himself ‘All too easy.’ He thought before sipping the wine.

Zira fled from the building and tried to keep her eyes from blurring over with tears. She ducked into an alley and began to gasp for air. Nothing was getting in past the sobs that were racking her body. She curled into herself and let her sink to her knees in pain. Never in a million years would she have thought Gabriel would have…  
‘No, I cannot think about that right now. I have to get home. Tracy… Crowley…’ She thought before getting up slowly and making her way back to the street. She had used her money to get to Gabriel’s, but now she had to begin the long trek home.

Tracy was getting worried as the time hit 5:45 and Zira was still not home. ‘She is never usually gone for this long…’ Tracy thought before the door opened.  
She came out to see Zira and she choked. Zira was mostly red in the face from the crying and the long walk, her stockings were ripped at the knees and there was a mark beginning on her cheek.

“Zira… Love… Oh my lord.” Tracy cried out before going to hug the girl close. Mr. Shadwell came in and saw the girls. He managed a sharp inhale before going to get Tracy’s mobile.  
“I… I… I’m so sorry.” Zira faltered before she began to sob again. Tracy hushed the frightened girl and rocked her slowly. Mr. Shadwell came back in and was muttering under his breath.  
Tracy gave him a look and he retreated back into the kitchen. She opened the phone and pulled up the contact before handing it to Zira. She nodded and took a few deep breaths before hitting the call button.

“This is Crowley.” The voice on the other side answered. “Crowley…” Zira began softly before she was hit with another sob.  
“Zira… Angel is that you?” Crowley said as she stood up from her chair. She had been at the office with another client but was finishing up some paperwork. She heard a soft sound of acknowledgment and felt the blood begin to boil in her veins.

“Where are you? Is Tracy there?” Crowley asked softly to the poor woman. There was a small rustle before Tracy answered. “We are at home… Please come quick.” The woman pleaded with the attorney.

“I’m on my way. Take pictures if you can and send them to me right away. This bastard is done for.” Crowley said as she ended the call. She grabbed her purse and laptop before moving out of her office at top speed.

‘Hang on angel. I’m coming.’ She thought before taking out the keys to her Bentley. “C’mon old girl.” She insisted as the keys turned, and the engine revved to life. Crowley pulled out of the firm and began down the street. Her heel was to the floor and there was a glint in her eye saying that there was hell to pay when she saw her angel again.

Speeding along Crowley made it to Tracy’s in under 15 minutes and the redhead shot out of the car and into the doorway.

Mr. Shadwell was expecting her and opened before Crowley could knock. “They are upstairs. Try not to raise your voice. As command of the Captain.” Crowley nodded and took the stairs two at a time before going into the flat. “Tracy? Zira?” She called out before hearing a noise coming from the bedroom. She followed the sound and saw the two women on the bed.  
Zira was under the covers and Tracy was on top, having a soothing hand in her curls. 

Zira looked up and felt herself blush. “Crowley.” She said softly.  
Crowley came over and knelt by the bed and looked directly at Zira’s cheek. The mark was fading quickly but it still burned her that it was there in the first place.  
“I’m so happy you came,” Zira said quietly which pulled Crowley out of darker thoughts. “Of course, I did... You called me remember? I will always come when you call.” The redhead spoke back tenderly.  
Zira felt the blush spread across her cheeks again and snuggled a little into the covers to hide it. Crowley thought she overstepped the line and pulled back a little. Both women looked back at each other and Crowley just smiled at the blonde.

“You called me angel,” Zira said abruptly. Crowley felt her stomach drop a little. “Yes… Yes, I did. I’m sorry if I…” Crowley began. “I like it.” Zira interrupted.

“Oh… Well then… I guess I can keep using the nickname then huh.” Crowley smiled and felt her heart soaring past the heavens. Zira nodded and snuggled in again.

“What is the plan, Crowley? He took it a step further this time and still has all of Zira’s possessions.” Tracy said as she regretted breaking the moment between them. “Well, we can begin to discuss that now if you want Zira or… maybe we can get you cleaned up a little and we can talk more at my home.” Crowley offered.

Zira sat up and looked at the clock. “Oh… oh yes, you are probably wanting to go home. Been a long day I imagine. With all the clients, and the paperwork, and the… well, everything.” Zira said as she looked at Crowley. “I’m sorry for disturbing you so late in the day.”

“You don’t have to apologize Angel. It’s what I’m here for.” Crowley said tenderly. Zira felt her heart pull and she wanted nothing more than to hug the woman in front of her.  
“If... If you do not mind me coming over. We can discuss this tonight, and then I can come home and rest.” Zira said before looking at Tracy. The older woman nodded and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a little, change your stockings if you like, wash your face, and all that. Then we can order in and talk some more.” Crowley said before she stood up and offered a hand to Zira.  
Zira nodded and took the slender hand that was offered. The warmth that spread across her palm was soothing, and almost too unbearable when she had to pull away to wash up.

Crowley went back to Tracy and they were speaking in hushed tones while the bathroom door was open just a tad. Zira pinned her hair back and washed gently. The pain in her cheek was long gone, but she wanted to keep her touches light just in case. Stockings were removed and discarded in the bin as they were no longer wearable due to the holes and runs. Zira sighed and pulled the pins out of her hair and rearranged her curls slightly. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to gather the flats that she would be wearing tonight.

Crowley and Tracy had already finished speaking and were patiently waiting for Zira. Tracy smiled. “There’s a love. Beautiful as ever.” She commented and Zira giggled softly.

‘You have no idea how beautiful you really are Angel.’ Crowley thought before she gathered her things as well. “Ready Ms. Fell?” Crowley asked. “Yes... Thank you, Crowley.” Zira said before stepping over to the red head’s side.

Tracy smiled and let the girls leave first before pulling the covers up on Zira’s bed. ‘She may not need it tonight.’

The two women headed down and out of the house to the Bentley that was neatly parked right outside the door.  
“Is this your car?” Zira asked. She was amazed by the car’s beauty. 

“Yes, she is. My pride and joy. One previous owner and not a single dent in almost 95 years.” Crowley beamed as she opened the door for Zira.

“Amazing! Oh, thank you, dear.” She said before slipping in. Crowley let out an “ngk” before getting a grip and moving to the driver’s side. “Buckle up Angel. Next stop home.”


	7. New Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira and Crowley head out for dinner, and a plot is unfolding on the other side of London...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Writer's block hit and motivation dried up... but thank you for sticking with this story if you are. I am getting back into the groove of things and writing will definitely be one of them.

Zira looked out the car window as the city passed by. Her hands pressed into her lap as she wished the nervous shaking to stop. She has been alone with Crowley before, but, it seemed different than before.

‘Curse these obtrusive thoughts. She is probably not interested... especially now.’ Zira thought as the car turned the corner sharply. A small gasp escaped Zira, and she could hear Crowley chuckling.

“Sorry, Angel didn’t mean to scare you. Usually, I’m going way faster.” The redhead admitted. She looked over and saw the natural smile on the lawyer’s painted lips and felt the corners of her mouth raise as well. “Well… I do hope you are being careful. With being in a large city and all the police around. Also, pedestrians and whatnot.” Zira said.

“Eh... They know not to walk in the road… Also, police seem never to notice me. Knock on wood.” Crowley said as she looked over to the blonde. Zira looked forward for her and bit her lip slightly.

“Please watch the road,” Zira said a little panicked. Crowley nodded and looked back at the cars in front of her. “So is there anything, in particular, you would like for dinner? We can go anywhere you like.”

“Um… There is a little Italian place close by here. They have wonderful seafood pasta and the best homemade chocolate tarts.” Zira smiled and thought of the warm atmosphere of the restaurant and the lovely wine that was paired with her meal the one time she had been with Gabriel. “Italian sounds great. Would you care to dine in or take away?” Crowley asked as Zira gave her the address.   
  
“Whichever you prefer, dear.” She said. Zira flushed at the realization of the pet name she just spoke. She looked over and was surprised at the flush on Crowley’s cheeks.

‘Could it be?’ Zira wondered as she kept looking at the beautiful woman next to her. There was just the smallest dusting of freckles on the apples of her cheeks, and Zira smiled to herself when they became more pronounced with the redness. Crowley was silently willing the blush away from her cheeks as she glanced over and saw the blonde staring at her. The heat increased, and she let out a small ‘ngk’ and found a place to park the car.

Crowley gracefully pulled into a spot close to the restaurant and turned off the car. “Hope you don’t mind indulging me with dinner at the place instead of home.” Zira shook her head and smiled.  
Crowley nodded and got out of the car swiftly before heading to Zira’s side and opening it for the girl. Zira flushed again and quietly thanked her. She stepped out, and they crossed the road after it had cleared of cars.

Dinner was not an extravagant affair, but the company was the best in both women’s opinions. Zira and Crowley shared a bottle of red wine while enjoying their dinner. Crowley opted to pay and have dessert boxed to head back to the flat. Zira thanked the waiter that had been so kind to them and linked arms when the redhead offered it to her. They both had been carrying on conversations about art, science, personal lives, and everything in between. There was never any awkward silences, and Crowley felt her heart almost explode when she felt so connected to Zira. They had only spent a little time together, but it felt like years had passed between them. The blonde was so much more than she expected, and it made Crowley feel things she had not in an exceptionally long time.

Zira was having the same feelings and was almost over the moon with the woman. She knew love did not happen overnight, but this felt so right and natural. Antonia Crowley was witty, smart, rough on the outside but so soft on the inside, and it made Zira melt when their eyes met ever for the briefest of moments.

Returning to the car with dessert in hand, Crowley opened the door for Zira, and a blush appeared on the blonde’s cheeks. “Thank you, dear.” She said before entering. Crowley shut the door and smiled.

“Anything for you, angel.” She said softly before getting into the driver’s seat and taking off for her flat. The ride was only slightly slower for Zira’s sake, and the radio was playing _Queen_. Zira smiled and nodded along to the beat. Crowley kept her eyes on the road and forced herself not to look at the angel next to her. Crowley turned onto a quiet street and into an underground parking garage. Zira kept her astonishment to herself as she only caught a glimpse of the flat building before going down into the garage.

The guard at the kiosk nodded at Crowley and lifted the gate for her, Crowley nodded back and pulled into her usual spot. She grabbed her bag from the back before going to open Zira’s door for her again.

“You know I can open the door, Crowley,” Zira said after a thank you. “I know. I just like doing it for you.. also you have your hands full. Don’t want to have you drop those chocolate tarts.” Crowley smiled before begging to the elevator with Zira.   
  


“Very true, dear. They look and smell so scrumptious.” Zira smiled, and Crowley felt her knees go like jelly. The elevator doors opened, and Crowley allowed Zira to enter in first before she got in herself and pressed the button for the 6th floor.

“How long have you been here?” Zira asked as she took up a little corner of the metal box. “Been a little over 5 years. It was the only thing available that was close enough to the office and the courts. Lets me sleep in a little.” Crowley said before chuckling at the end. Zira chuckled as well and nodded. A ding could be heard, and Crowley left first this time, and Zira followed.

The hallway was a tad bland compared to the luxury of the outside of the building, but Zira followed quietly and looked over the long curls the woman in front of her had. She was slightly envious of them but knew she couldn’t, nor would she maintain the curls appropriately. Crowley opened loft 6 and gestured for Zira to enter first, and the blonde entered and held in a gasp that was about to leave her. The loft was spacious and designed in a minimalistic modern style. Blacks could be seen in most of the furniture, but there were pops of colors here and there. The open concept and large windows allowing for a large amount of light to come in, which was helpful for all the plants Crowley had placed around her home.

The door closed behind Zira, and she was gently guided to the kitchen with Crowley’s hand on the small of her back. The warmth from the woman’s hand radiated into Zira, and she wanted more.

Crowley got out 2 plates and 2 glasses for wine. Zira set the boxes down and let Crowley rummage while she went back to surveying the loft. “You have a lovely home, Crowley.” She said as her attention came back to the redhead.

“Thank you. Been meaning to spruce up a bit, but never have the time anymore.” Crowley admitted as she opened a fresh bottle of red. Zira thanked her host and then began on her dessert. She let out a moan of happiness as the chocolate hit her tongue. Crowley flushed red and kept her eyes down.

‘If desserts get her to moan like that, then I wonder…’ Crowley began before she shook away the thoughts and emptied her glass of wine and then refilled it.

“Mmm.. this is scrumptious. The tart berries bring out the chocolate.” Zira commented as she continued to eat and savor her dessert. “I’m glad you like it, Angel.” Crowley smiled and glanced at the blonde fondly. Zira finished up her sweets and then wiped her mouth daintily.

Crowley switched their plates, and Zira looked flabbergasted. “Dearest… don’t you want your tart?”

“Nah Angel, you can have it. I’m not into sweets too much.” She said, smiling to the flushed woman. Zira thanked her quietly and began on the other tart. Crowley finished her wine and took the finished plate to the sink to soak in some soapy water. She turned after drying her hands to see Zira finished with the other tart. She grabbed the plate with a smiled and soaked it as well.

“Thank you again, Crowley... I.. I don’t know how I can repay your kindness to me.” Zira said a little shaky.

Crowley dried her hands again before gently taking Zira’s. “You don’t have to pay me back.” She said softly. Zira looked at their hands and willed the redness to retreat from her cheeks. She had never held hands with a woman before, and it was something she had always thought about when she was younger. Crowley took a bold step and rubbed the soft skin of Zira’s hand with her thumb. She looked up and saw the blushing and smiled to herself.

“I… I… feel as I should, but if you are insisting…” Zira began quieter than before. Crowley nodded. “I am.” She said softly, not wanting to break the moment between them.

Zira felt her heart burst with emotion, and she looked into the lawyer’s eyes and smiled fondly.

**_On the other side of London in the Empyrean Law Offices…_ **

****

“I want everything, Michael! That collection is worth more than what I am willing to pay you for your services.” Gabriel shouted before sitting down in front of the lawyer. “Gabriel, control yourself. I am the best at what I do, and I will get you the book collection. The case is a little complicated but nothing I haven’t seen before.” Michael said back calmly.

Phyllis Michael, more patently known as Michael, was the divorce lawyer recently hired by Gabriel. She was the best in London and ruthless in court. Gabriel just smiled and looked down at the papers with the numbers of Zira’s book collection on it. He had them appraised, and his jaw almost hit the floor when the number was revealed the first time.

‘Get ready, Zira.’ He thought before straightening his tie and sitting back comfortably in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or kudos if you wanna, they always make my day! Until next time lovelies.


	8. Update!

This story is not over yet! I have been having some difficulties with writing this story and getting back into the groove of the GO Fandom. My love for these characters has not changed I just have found other things to write about, but my sister has pointed out to me that once I start something I must see it through. So now my attention is dedicated to finishing this story as best as I can. I can't promise lots of updates but I can promise good chapters. Thank you for sticking with this story if you have. If not then thank you for just reading this.

I appreciate you all! RegisteredFanGirl


	9. Gearing Up For the Fight Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divorce proceedings begin between Zira and Gabriel outside of a courtroom. Are they going to come up with an agreement or is this fight just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back.... Back again... Hey, look who isn't dead! I'm back and this chapter is for everyone who has stuck with this story and I'm hoping to finish it soon before classes start again. Thank you for all the support and kind words on the other chapters. This GO fandom is amazing and I'm thankful to be apart of it. Stay safe out there!

The call came in early the next morning to Crowley’s phone. Already in her office with a cup of coffee Crowley sighed after turning around from her window view. Looking at her phone she groaned and took another sip of coffee before answering.

“Michael.” She answered curtly. They had been top students together at university, but Michael always had the upper hand when it came to grades and such. Crowley was more of the peoples’ person and won over professors that way. Needless to say, that they both had a quiet hatred for each other, and fighting it out in court would lead to some ugly defeats on either side.

“Crowley. My client Gabriel would like to have a meeting before going to court. See if we can work something out mutually.” Michael said with a hint of disgust in her tone. Crowley let it slide and looked at her calendar. “When are you and your client wanting to schedule this meeting?” Crowley asked. She took out a pen from her hair and gently tapped it against the paper.

“Well, we were actually thinking later today. Perhaps after lunch at around 1 in the afternoon here at our office.” “That is a bit too soon don’t you think?” Crowley asked. “My client is ready for this divorce to go through as quickly as it can. Call your client and then call me back.” Michael said before hanging up on Crowley.

Crowley gawked at the attitude before letting out an incredibly quiet curse under her breath. “As she calls me a snake.” She rolled out the tension in her shoulder and cleared her throat before scrolling to the contact in her phone. ‘Angel’ She smiled when it popped up. The other night was wonderful, and Crowley was really starting to fall for Zira even after one evening together. She knew it would end in heartbreak but the connection they had… she was hoping to be wrong.

The phone rang and Crowley pressed the device to her ear and waited. “Hello?” A voice answered on the other side. “Hello Zira, this is Crowley. How are you this morning?” Crowley said sweetly to the blonde.

“Oh, Crowley... yes good morning. I’m fine dearest and you?” Zira answered back. She was currently up in her bed reading a small book that Tracy let her borrow from the bookshelf downstairs.

“Doing well now that I’m speaking to you. I have some news, your soon be ex-husband’s lawyer just called. They are asking about meeting today at one, see if we can settle things out of court, and all that. Are you available today?” Crowley asked. “Oh… well yes of course I am available. I just need to know the address and then I can start looking up the bus routes.” Zira said before getting a note pad from the table next to her bed.

“I can pick you up, Angel. I have a car and we are going to the same place after all.” Crowley said with a small smirk in her tone. Zira blushed and softly chuckled. She knew the tone and pictured the redhead being all cocky in her office.

“Oh. alright then. If it’s not trouble, I mean. I do not want to put you out or anything.” Zira began before Crowley stopped her “I offered Angel. You can’t put me out if I offer.” She chuckled fondly. Zira felt her heart twist a little at the sound of Crowley laughing and she gripped her bedsheets a little. “Oh… quite right. So I will be downstairs and ready by 12:30… sound alright?”

“Sounds good to me Angel. Unless you want to pick you up earlier… we can have a spot of lunch before the meeting.” Crowley offered. “That sounds wonderful dear. I will be ready by 11:50 then. You pick the restaurant, Crowley.” Zira smiled and got out of bed to start getting her hair into curlers. “Right then. See you soon Angel."

“Goodbye Crowley,” Zira said before ending the call and going to her bathroom to get ready. Crowley smiled to herself and sat down in her chair. Another meeting with Zira, her heart could barely contain itself.

Hastur came to Crowley’s office door and knocked on the frame. “Got the information you asked for.” He came in and set the file on top of Crowley’s laptop. “Right piece of work that Gabriel is,” Hastur said quietly before leaving the office. Crowley opened the file and began to read about Mr. Gabriel Hamilton.

Zira was about as dolled up as she could be for the minimal clothing options she had. Her hair was nice and pretty though and her makeup was light and brought out her eyes beautifully. She was waiting outside the house when she heard saw the Bentley pull up. Crowley popped out of the car and smiled. “Hello, Angel. You look lovely today.” She said before opening the car door for Zira.

“Oh, thank you dear you are too kind. You look divine as well.” Zira said before stepping into the car and then buckling up. Crowley got back into the driver’s seat and they were off to lunch. Crowley took Zira to a small Mediterranean restaurant and both women were enjoying the quiet time together. No wine was drunk at this meal but both Zira and Crowley were feeling the effects just by being close to each other.

“May I ask… a personal question Angel?” Crowley asked after dipping some pita into hummus. Zira hummed in agreement as she had put another olive into her mouth and happily chewed.

“Are you… have you… ever liked a woman before?” Crowley asked quietly and she looked away from Zira when asking. Zira swallowed her bite and felt her own cheeks burning as well. “Never mind that is very personal… I apologize if…” Crowley began.

“Yes I have… in the past I should say,” Zira answered back quietly. Crowley stopped and looked at the blonde beauty in front of her. Zira was looking away and red as a beet, but she solider on.

“Growing up in a very… religious family I was never able to really think about it, but there is one girl I liked when I was younger. She was a friend and that was it.” “I didn’t mean to intrude on your life Zira.” Crowley apologized again. Zira looked up at Crowley and shook her head. “I don’t think you were… also it was… freeing to finally admit it out loud.” Crowley nodded and leaned forward slightly, she checked her watch and sighed. She motioned for the bill and Zira finished up her last olive. “What about you?” Zira asked.

“Always been into women, since I was a teenager, I knew I was lesbian,” Crowley said straight forward. Zira was shocked by her level of confidence to just… say the truth, but also to her honesty. She found it refreshing when people were just honest with her instead of treating her like a delicate flower.

Lunch was paid for and Crowley offered Zira her arm before they strolled back to the car arm in arm. Zira couldn’t help but beam internally as she opened the door for her again. “Thank you, dearest,” Zira said quietly before getting in. Crowley nodded and smiled at her angel.

Empyrean Law Offices was a sight to behold in Zira’s opinion. The building itself was white with large windows and the interior was the same. White with hints of greys and beiges to break up the starkness of it all. Crowley let the front desk lady know about their appointment and then went back to Zira.

Zira was looking around and just hummed to herself. “Very fancy.” She said mostly to herself. “Very fancy and excessively expensive. Feel like a goth kid in church.” Crowley said as she looked down at her all-black outfit and Zira laughed before she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out more.

Crowley smiled and giggled along with the blonde before Michael appeared. “Crowley… this way please.” Crowley rolled her eyes and muttered about being rude to a client before following with Zira next to her.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I’m here to be your voice if needed. If you want to say something please do so, if you are ready to leave then tug on my pants twice and I will end the meeting… alright?” Crowley whispered to Zira while they were traveling in the hall. Zira nodded and took in a deep breath as they approached the conference room. Michael held the door and Crowley let Zira in first. Gabriel was already sitting across the table and smirking at his soon to be ex-wife. Zira kept her eyes down before finding the chair and sitting quietly. Crowley sat next to her and opened her briefcase, she grabbed out a note pad, pen, and a few documents and then looked at Michael.

“Would you like to begin, or should I?” She asked pointedly and Michael sat next to Gabriel.

The meeting was only scheduled to be an hour and a half, but the two lawyers were going back and forth so much that the two-and-a-half-hour mark hit and neither of them were backing down.

“My client’s father was the curator of the book collection and Zira did her share as well. They are the only things that my client is asking for.” Crowley said almost with a hiss in her voice. “We understand but my client is asking for them as well…” Michael began. “Why? He has no use for them other than to sell them for a profit.” Crowley countered back.

“My client does not wish to say what the books’ purpose will be, but he did say that Zira agreed to let him have the collection,” Michael said with a satisfied smirk. Crowley huffed and looked at Michael.

“You bring this up now? We have been talking about this for almost an hour straight, also where is the agreement? Is there something in writing?” Crowley asked. Michael looked at Gabriel who nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Crowley. Zira was sitting there shaking in her chair. That night kept coming back to her again and again, she knew Gabriel had forged her signature but there was no proof. She swallowed harshly and looked up at Crowley.

Crowley read over the document and then looked at Zira. “Did you sign this?” She asked. “Of course, she did. It’s right there in black ink.” Gabriel boasted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No… I did not sign anything.” Zira said to Crowley quietly. Crowley nodded and soon began to pack up her briefcase. “This is a forgery, and I am going to take this to a court. Let’s see what a judge will say about all this. I want a copy of this sent to my office within the next day. If not, then I’m sending someone over to fetch this. This meeting is finished.”

Michael began to spatter on about Zira lying and that her client would do no such thing, but Crowley was not in the listening mood. She offered her hand to Zira, who took it easily and helped her to her feet.

“I’ll be seeing the two of you in a courtroom very soon,” Crowley said before opening the door to Zira and walking out in a hurried fashion.

Once outside the office and in the Bentley Crowley growled and shook her head. “They faked a signature… how low is that! That makes my blood boil and… urgg.” She began before Crowley took down her hair and wanted to grip it tightly.

Zira on the other hand was sitting quietly, still in shock that Gabriel would do something like that. She knew he wasn’t the best man on Earth but lying like this… just for her books… it was unfathomable to her. Her eyes began to burn, and she just hung her head lowly and felt defeated. No one was going to believe her over Gabriel. He was a rich executive businessman, and she was an unemployed book worm. There was no hope for her. Crowley looked over to Zira and felt all the anger dissipate. She saw the defeated woman and before she could think Crowley had Zira in her arms hugging her tightly.

“I won’t let them win. We know it’s fake and we are going to prove it.” Crowley said into Zira’s curls. Zira was shocked by the sudden hug but soon melted into the embrace. She held onto Crowley tightly and tried her best not to cry. She sniffled a few times and softly hiccupped, but she was soothed by Crowley slowly stroking her hair and back.

“Angel... I know this looks bad, but I won’t let them win. Those books are yours and we can prove it. You gotta have some faith in me.” Crowley said.

“I do Crowley… if anyone can help me… it’s you.” Zira said back softly. She pulled back from the hug and looked at the redhead with dewy eyes. Crowley crumbled with the look and then perked up a little.

“I know this is sudden but… I have an extra bedroom in my flat. We will be seeing each other more often now because of the court dates and everything… so why not move in with me?” Crowley smiled brightly. Zira was flabbergasted by the notion. She was her lawyer, working pro bono for her and now was offering her a room. “I… I don’t have any money… for rent.” Zira began.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Angel. I have the means for everything.” Crowley said still smiling. Zira couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by the very generous offer that was presented to her. Being closer to Crowley would be both beneficial and detrimental. Convenience for Crowley and transporting her back and forth but tempting for the feelings that were blossoming inside Zira for Crowley.

“Yes,” Zira said quietly. Crowley beamed and started up the Bentley. “I’ll help you pack Angel don’t worry about a thing.” Zira didn’t understand why she said yes, but she knew this would be the beginning of something. Hopefully something positive for her.


End file.
